Much Ado
by Malfoy's Kitten
Summary: It's hard to bedazzle a yami's head the way Ryou has...


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yugioh.

**Warnings**: Very mild cursing

Well, it was written for the Quarterly contest on but as the spirit in this ficlet isn't necesarilly evil anymore it can't be entered. shrugs Oh well, another one-shot for you all to enjoy!

June 25 edit: I got this beta'ed and hopefully it's a bit better now. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Much Ado

"Nooooooooooooooo!" Ryou hopped off the couch and ran into the kitchen.

"Let me see it!" Bakura followed and was now directly opposite Ryou, who was on the other side of the small kitchen table.

"No, you can't!" Ryou faked a move to the right.

Bakura moved to the left side of the table and reached out a hand to grab Ryou. "Yes, I can!"

The light recoiled before he was touched. "No Bakura, it's not right! It'll ruin everything!" He ran around his left side(Bakura's right)of the table before his yami's mind registered what had happened.

"It will not, just show it to me again!" Bakura yelled as he chased his light. He tripped over a stray couch pillow, giving Ryou the extra three seconds.

Ryou sped up the stairs in the house trying to shake Bakura off his tail.

"Go away!"

The door slammed and Bakura was shut outside of Ryou's room once again. Bakura rested his head on the door and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Please." It came very quiet, very controlled.

There was a soft click as the doorknob locked.

"Ryou. I am a spirit. I can simply transport myself in there if I wanted." Annoyance and something akin to smugness found his voice.

Ryou's somewhat muffled reply, "But you wouldn't do that. You respect my privacy."

"I am evil, I have killed, Ryou. I do what I please, nothing you could say or do could stop me from entering and taking what I want."

"Then why aren't you in here?"

_Damn that boy, he's getting a little too bold._ "Because I don't want to." It sounded a little poutier than what Bakura was aiming for.

"Riiiight. Even if you do come in, I won't show it to you."

"Yes," _boom _"you" _boom_ "will" _boom_ "damn" _boom_ "it!" Bakura accented each syllable with a pound on the door.

"It's mine and it's special to me! You can't take it!"

"I'll take what I want!" Bakura growled through the door.

"…"

"That's it, I'm coming in!" But he stood still.

"…"

"I'm really coming in this time!" He hadn't moved yet.

"…"

"Grrrrr… Ryou…Open. The. Door."

"...No.." Bakura could tell Ryou's face was pressed up against the door, just as his was.

"Ryou. Fine." Bakura started to dematerialize back inside the ring, to emerge on the other side with Ryou.

But Ryou was quicker than his yami had given credit for. Ryou was on the cross-country team after all.

"No! Damn it!" By the time Bakura had reappeared in the bedroom, Ryou had already disappeared back down the stairs.

The front door slammed andshook the whole house. _Ugh… great. _

Bakura shut his eyes and focused. Breath in. Breath out. He cleared his mind and concentrated on finding Ryou's spirit. He slowly began to feel Ryou somewhere, a couple hundred feet away, to his right. It began to get clearer and Ryou was just passing Ya….

_He shut the link! Ryou shut the damn link!_

Going with the first feeling he got, Bakura ran out of Ryou's room, down the stairs, out the front door and towards Yami and Yugi's house. It was the only lead he had.

As Bakura ran, his thoughts so did his thoughts.

_That was so amazing._ Thinking back to a few minutes earlier._ I didn't know Ryou had any idea about that kind of stuff. _Of course, Bakura had head a lot about it from Malik and Marik, as they were interested in that kind of thing. He had never seen it performed though.

_I wonder how he did that? _

He could see the pharaoh and the brat's house. Bakura strengthened his resolve and increased his pace. Spirits who had been trapped in a necklace, like him, for five thousand years, were not in shape to be running this much. _Maybe I should have gone with Ryou on those stupid jogging trips he likes so much. _Bakura snorted. _Like I would be caught dead in a park._

What had happened to him? He used to be quick and agile back in Egypt. During the tomb robbing days of his youth he had been able to out run almost every guard. _I guess that happens with age. Even though my physical body is only about eighteen._ He was right, sitting in a stupid piece of jewelry for 5,000 years was not healthy. It screwed up his body just as much as it screwed up his brain.

A white head!

_Aha! I found the little bitch!_ _Now he HAS to show it to me again._ His stomached flipped in excitement in seeing the trick again.

Bakura slowed his pace and settled into a slow stealthy saunter as he approached the house. He knew he looked good when he was in sneaky-mode.

_What a loser._ Bakura thought when he saw the white peaking out from behind the bush. _Ryou can't even hide properly. _Bakura decided to humor him and pretend he couldn't see his light.

"Oh where, oh where, could my little light be?" Bakura put finger up to his lips and looked to be in deep thought. The bush with hair stirred a bit.

"Hmmm… Maybe he's in the flea ridden house with that awful pharaoh." The bush twitched again.

Bakura turned around so his back was facing the bush and took a few steps away from it. But then, as quietly as humanly, or spiritly in his case, possible he pounced on the bush. Bakura wrestled Ryou to the ground, only to find that it wasn't really Ryou.

But Yami. _Shit._

Yami had been innocently pulling weeds behind the budding flower bush for Yugi when this lunatic decided to come along. Yami sat up, pushed a shocked Bakura off him, and took off his white sun hat. The hat had been Yugi's mothers a long time ago and Yami was desperate for anything to keep the sun away from his face. Like Bakura, Yami too had changed since his Egyptian days. He used to be able to take the heat like a man. Now he was wearing a woman's hat for a little bit of shade.

Yami pointed directly behind Bakura. "Ryou is right there. Get away from me."

Bakura whipped his head around and saw his light, along with the pharaoh's brat, giggling at him.

_Giggling… Ugh…_

"Shut up."

"Hehe.." Ryou walked over and picked a leaf out of his darker half's hair. "Sorry Bakura, but you look so funny!"

Yugi politely had a hand over his mouth and was trying to smother his laughter.

"Show it to me." Bakura commanded.

"Show what?" Yami interupted. Yugi was a bit interested too, especially if it caused the spirit of the ring to act like this.

"That…thing. The thing he can do. With his hands." Bakura explained and once again he felt the flip-flop of anticipation in his stomach.

Yugi's giggles stopped and Yami raised and eyebrow.

Ryou sighed. "Fine, since you went through so much just to see me do it again." Ryou dug his hands around in his pants for a bit…

And pulled out two coins so he could do his magic trick just one more time.

* * *

.:Fin:.

Now what were you thinking he was going to do? Tsk, tsk, tsk…


End file.
